


Smashed

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn Jaimsa, Cute, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, For reasons, Jaimsa, Modern Era, Papa Tywin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall - Freeform, meet cute, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which a few Jack-o-Lanterns are crushed by the wheels of fate...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Jaimsa One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883
Comments: 47
Kudos: 142





	Smashed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look....autumn Jaimsa *internal screaming* Look, don't judge me. You all love it as much as I do. I wrote this last year and never shared it (I felt it was too short), so with a few tweaks, it works perfectly for this series! 
> 
> A reminder, this is a series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 words or less vignettes. This includes multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes. I do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.
> 
> If you're on discord, feel free to come and join the [Red Wulf's Pack](https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/)! I can't wait to talk with you there! There might even be exciting new challenges and stories on the horizon!
> 
> As always, I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!

Sansa was humming softly to herself, lost in another batch of Halloween cookies for the neighbors. Even though it was still two weeks until Halloween, she couldn’t resist the call of sugar cookies and frosting--not to mention the ‘spooky season’ was her favorite season!

A loud screech, then a crash had her looking up and out the kitchen window that overlooked the front yard.

“Oh no!” Sansa took off running, flinging the front door open to gape in terror. “What did you do!?”

“What?” the tall driver yelled.

“You ran over my Jack-o-Lanterns!!” she explained, coming down off the porch. 

“Well it was either the pumpkins or the kid!” he yelled back, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair before motioning to the rather guilty looking boy on the bicycle. 

“Domeric” Sansa sighed. “Did you ride into the street again?” 

The boy nodded, “But I didn’t mean to!”

“Go home, Domeric.” Sansa moved to inspect where the man’s SUV had crushed the intricately carved pumpkins that she had placed along her sidewalk and walkway. It looked like a pumpkin massacre, pieces and parts everywhere.

“Damn kid” the man sighed. 

“He’s a kid!” Sansa defended. “Not a bright one, I daresay--but a kid!” 

The man chuckled at that, rounding his truck and coming to stand beside her. She noticed then how gorgeous this man was. From the golden blonde hair, the emerald of his eyes now visible as he removed his sunglasses and the way his shoulders filled out the henley that he wore.

“Well” his deep voice broke into her thoughts and she felt her cheeks heat as she looked up to meet his eyes. Even the stubble along his cheeks was beautiful, was that even possible? 

“Well..” she prompted.

“It looks like I owe you some pumpkins.” 

“I would agree,” she said. 

“And I should talk to that boy’s parents,” he sighed. 

“Talk?”

“He had no helmet,” he began. “And no reflectors or supervision.” 

“Oh” Sansa paused, then glanced over him once more. “Are you a police officer?” 

“King’s County Sheriff’s Department,” he nodded. Oh, she had heard gossip about him at the school she taught at! One of the mothers had spotted him at the coffee shop and immediately had to tell everyone about fresh meat in town.

“Then can you write yourself a ticket for ruining my yard?” she smirked, putting her hands on her hips. At that, he burst out laughing, the deep sound surprising her as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

“I suppose I could.” 

“They weren’t just pumpkins, you know” she frowned dramatically. 

“Uh…?”

“They were Jack-o-Lanterns,” she continued.

“Gods” the man chuckled. “I have never even carved a pumpkin in my life---”

“What?” she gaped. “Were you raised in a monastery?”

“Single parent, an overwhelmed father” he replied and she frowned. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright” he glanced around. “Let me get my car off your sidewalk and I will help you clean up.” 

“Are you hungry?” the words escaped before she could stop them. She had no idea what she was doing, all she knew was that she wasn’t ready to end their conversation. 

“Hungry?” he looked at her, clearly confused and she felt her stomach flutter at just how beautiful he was. 

“Hungry” she repeated. “I have cookies…”

“I, uh--yeah, yeah that sounds good” he extended his hand. “Jaime Lannister.” 

“Sansa Stark” she placed her hand in his, their handshake still and lingering. She met his eyes, the rich emerald orbs were certainly distracting. There was something electric there... 

“Jaime Lannister---” he broke off laughing. “Right, already said that,” he added, but didn’t move his hand away. 

“Right” she echoed. “Cookies?” 

“Cookies.” 

“And I could teach you how to carve a pumpkin” she dropped his hand to nervously smooth her hands over her festive mustard skirt. When he didn’t reply, she inwardly cursed, stepping back. “Sorry, I’m sure you have plans--” 

“No,” he said suddenly, stepping forward to halt her retreat. “No plans, just...pumpkins.” 

“Jack-o-lanterns” she corrected with a smile. 

_Many Years Later…_

“Dad! Papa Tywin says he never carved pun'kins before I was born!” Joanna gasped dramatically from her perch beside where Tywin was diligently attempting to carve a cartoon princess into an uncooperative pumpkin. 

“It's true,” Jaime confirmed as he switched on the coffee maker.

“But…how?” her nose scrunched in disbelief. 

“I was a busy man,” Tywin told her. 

“Too busy for spooky season?” Jo gaped. 

“She says things like that and all I can see is her mother” Tywin chuckled, shaking his head. While Jo had the Lannister looks, her personality was all Sansa. It was incredibly endearing.

As if summoned, the front door opened and Sansa stepped inside juggling her purse, diaper bag and baby. Jaime moved to help, moving baby Gerold to his hip with practiced ease. When Jo was born they decided to wait to talk about more children, but it seemed like the moment they did talk about it, Sansa was pregnant. Ger-bear was as shy as Jo was outgoing, a fair balance.

“Hi, sorry” Sansa quickly kissed him. “Once my Mother gets talking…” she trailed off. 

“I know” Jaime admired his wife, as harried as she was, she was still stunning. Just as she was on that first day. 

“Mom,” Jo called out. “Papa Tywin didn’t spooky!”

“I know!” Sansa paused to kiss Tywin’s cheek on her way to the kitchen. “Good thing he does now, huh?” 

“Uh huh” Jo beamed. 

Jaime sat at the table, Gerold on his lap as he watched his wife of nearly five years sort out the afternoon snack. She knew he was watching--she always did, and stopped to blow him a kiss. 

“I love you” she mouthed. 

“I love you” he replied, counting down the hours until he could have her to himself. Two small children and 'spooky season' kept them busy, but Jaime wasn’t complaining. He was damned happy, and it was all because of some smashed pumpkins--no, Jack-o-Lanterns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
